The present invention relates to the manufacture of pin-type synchronizers for transmissions.
There are many types and varieties of synchronizer mechanisms known today for vehicle transmissions. One of these types is called a xe2x80x9cpin-typexe2x80x9d synchronizer mechanism which utilizes an annular core machined from a piece of metal material. Machining the core is an expensive labor-intensive process, however, which creates additional waste, cost and effort to produce. Also, significant use of energy is needed to remove surplus material from the workpiece.
Many efforts are made today to reduce the cost of vehicles and their components, as well as to reduce their weight, thus making the vehicles more cost effective and fuel efficient. Fuel efficiency in particular has benefits both to the customer in terms of fuel cost savings, as the manufacturer in terms of meeting the mileage efficiency standards.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved transmission system for a vehicle. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved synchronizer system for a transmission.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a synchronizer mechanism which is lighter in weight than known synchronizer mechanisms and can be produced on a more cost effective basis. It is another object of the present invention to provide a low weight, low cost pin-type synchronizer device.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a synchronizer core which can be stamped from a mild steel material, rather than being machined from solid bar stock or more expensive brass-type materials.
These and other objects are met by the present invention which comprises a process for producing a pin-type synchronizer member by forming an annular disc from a piece of flat steel material, turning up the outer circular edge to form a disc-shaped member, and turning up the circular inner edge to form a U-shaped annular member. Preferably a sharp edge is also formed on the outer edge and a plurality of pockets and holes are formed in the U-shaped member.